1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration sensor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vibration sensor with a carrying element capable of being set into vibration and a conversion device to set the carrier element into vibration as discussed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves a vibration sensor as taught and described in DE 10 2006 016 355 A1 in which the conversion device has a field coil and an anchor as a coil core. The anchor is directly connected to a carrier element designed as a membrane for the transmission of the vibrations, with the field coil and the anchor interacting in such a way that any vibration of the anchor will induce a current flow in the winding core and/or a current flow inducing a magnet field will effect a vibration of the anchor in the winding core. The anchor is made of magnetizable material or designed as a permanent magnet.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is that this known vibration sensor is provided with a conversion device which, for the use as an inductive drive unit, generates only a low magnetic force, because, among other reasons, its structure leads to stray fields within and outside of the vibration sensor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vibration sensor with a conversion device that avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and that is particularly suitable for use at high temperatures.